


O Commander, My Commander

by cecania



Series: Elora Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little bit of play goes a little too far, Elora isn't over making her commander realise he isn't the only one with power in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Commander, My Commander

 

            Rolling over, Elora yawned and snuggled down into the bedding. The blankets were warm and toasty around her, a delicious side effect of sharing a bed with a human furnace. Her lips curled upward at the thought of her lover and she felt all the little aches in her body throb in the most delicious way possible. It hadn’t happened often before but he hadn’t been there when she’d returned to Skyhold a few days ago, a mission having arisen that had asked for him by name to handle. He had gotten back late yesterday, well past dark, so she had already been in bed. His this time because it was easier to pretend he was there when she was surrounded by his scent and she had woken up as he had climbed up the ladder, the heavy thumps of his feet the greatest thing she had heard all day.

            He’d been more than pleased to see her sitting on his bed when he’d made it to the top of the ladder. They had barely gotten his clothes off before they were back in bed, his mouth and hands all over her as if he hadn’t seen her in years, instead of only days. They hadn’t gone to sleep any time soon after his return, having their own, private welcome back celebration.

            Honestly she was surprised either of them had gone to sleep at all.

            Feeling more than rested enough for an early morning repeat of last night, she reached through the blankets. A frown crossed her face when her seeking hand didn’t find the warm person she was expecting. “Cullen?” she mumbled sleepily.

            She heard the shift of a body in armour then the bed was dipping as he knelt on it. Her eyes fluttered open to see him and she almost wished she hadn’t. The early morning light was shining through the open space above him, making his hair look like molten gold. It picked up on the red in the fur of his mantle and shone briefly on his armour to give him even more of a glow. Honestly, what right did the man have to be so gorgeous when she wasn’t awake enough to shield against him? But it was the soft look on his face that had her toes curling. “I didn’t mean to wake you, love,” he said quietly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

            “You didn’t,” she sighed, kissing his fingers when they got close to her mouth. “But why are you up so early? You just got back.”

            He made a slight face. “Cassandra wanted to speak with me when I returned. It was too late last night so we agreed on this morning.”

            With the damn sunrise? “Well, the Inquisitor wants you to get back into bed,” she countered.

            Cullen chuckled softly. “I told her I would meet her, Elora, and we can’t spend all day in bed.”

            “Spoilsport,” she grumped, rolling away from him and pulling the covers over her head. So not only was she awake on one of the few days she could sleep in, but her lover was leaving her for what would no doubt be a boring rehashing of everything they knew? Pah! Forget him!

            A strong hand closed on her shoulder and rolled her back toward him. “Love.”

            Her toes curled and a rush of heat had her thighs squeezing together. Oh, she _hated_ when his voice dropped like that! It was sinful and made her capitulate every time! Pulling the covers down so she could see him, she cocked a brow at him, not trusting herself to say anything.

            He pulled the covers down further and kissed her.

            She didn’t even try to resist. Sinking into the caress, she threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping him to her. She was disappointed he didn’t deepen the caress, saying as much when he broke it.

            “I know you, my Marcher mage,” he told her. “And you’d keep me here all day if you could.”

            “How is that a bad thing?” Elora pouted.

            He kissed the tip of her nose before climbing off the bed. “We both have duties today, love. Neither of us can put them off for much longer.”

            She pursed her lips, wanting to remind him that she’d been back a few days and had finished all her chores. But she stayed silent as she watched him pick up his gloves. Well, if that was the way he was going to be…. Throwing back the covers, she slid to the edge of the bed and stretched as she sat up. She didn’t have to look to know that he was watching her. The reason was beyond her but she knew that her commander preferred it when she slept in one of his shirts. For some utterly male reason-or maybe it was a Ferelden thing, she wasn’t sure-he reacted better than when she wore the slips from Orlais or the lace from Antiva. It certainly saved her coin purse, but she just didn’t understand how a linen shirt honestly compared to expensive lingerie.

            Rising from the bed, she felt his eyes follow her over to a table with a pewter jug and deep bowl on it. She poured the water, heating it as it filled the basin. He was still watching her, her skin prickling from the heat of his gaze. No doubt focused on the way his shirt hung off one shoulder and how the hem flirted with the skin above her knees. The low noise that left him as she bent over to wash her face had her smiling smugly.

            Once she was sure her face was clean, she patted it dry before looking over her shoulder. “Aren’t you going to be late?” she asked curiously as she saw he was still standing exactly where he had been.

            The heat in his eyes was plainly visible even across the room. “Do not tempt me, mage.”

             It never ceased to amaze her how he could so easily go from Cullen to Commander and the change always aroused her to no end. “I’d never tempt the commander, ser,” she said innocently. “I know my place.”

            He started toward her. “Under me?” he asked, his voice a low rumble.

            More wet heat between her thighs thanks to those two words. “That’s highly inappropriate, ser,” she said, trying to focus as he got closer. “I’m a good mage and I would never think to tempt the commander of the Inquisition.”

            The desire in his eyes was hot enough to burn and she silently wondered if they were going to play their little game out. She was more than up for it, loving how it brought out the dominant side in him. But if he did have a meeting with Cassandra, she would never hear the end of it if she made him late or miss it completely.

            She bumped into the table as he came up to her, his arms caging her in against it. “Ser, this is unprofessional,” she murmured, a wicked idea forming as he leaned in.

            He just watched her hotly for a long moment before his mouth came down on hers. He caught her moan as he parted her lips swiftly and stroked her sinfully.

            Maker damn him. She was almost too caught up in him to remember she wanted to tease him. But one of her hands moved to the front of his trousers and he hissed sharply as she rubbed against his cock. He’d already been hardening before she touched him and it took no time for her to get him fully erect. She purred softly as he shuddered but it turned to a gasp when his hand slid between her legs. “Cullen!” she cried in shock when he sank two fingers inside her.

            His chuckle was low and dangerous as he pumped them into her, her body already slick enough to make it easy for him. “Little mage needs reminding of her place,” he rumbled.

            She moaned, her hips pushing against him. Damn him to the Void! Her hand gripped his belt while the other clung to his arm and she bucked against him when he swiped his thumb across her clit. Shit shit shit! This wasn’t part of the plan! A shaming mewl left her when he buried his face in her neck, the damn stubble she loved rasping against her skin as he kissed her.

            Rising on her toes when he curled his fingers, she felt her pleasure crack a little. Her head fell back as he kissed up her neck and closed his teeth around the her earlobe. He tugged gently on it, his breath hot on her skin. She lost her balance as the table she was leaning on knocked over but his arm clamped around her waist to keep her upright and he didn’t stop pushing his fingers into her.

            “Cullen, fuck,” she whispered, already so close to coming. “Don’t…Maker…fuck!”

            He laughed darkly at her cursing, the consummate male pleased with himself. His thumb was a constant pressure on her clit now and he was whispering absolutely wicked things in her ear. She was still shocked at what came out of his mouth sometimes, but all it did was arouse her more as he laid bare all the things he wanted to do to her. It would appear that her commander wanted complete control of her again this morning.

Her legs were shaking as he didn’t stop pumping his fingers inside her and she knew the only reason she was still upright was because of his arm around her waist. If he let her go, she would fall. But she trusted him completely and gave herself over to him. Her hips were rocking against his hand, her muscles clutching at him as he pushed her closer to the edge.

"No," he breathed suddenly.

She panted softly as he pulled back from her, staring up at him as he gazed at her face. She had no doubt of the picture she was presenting. Her hair sleep tousled, her cheeks flushed, lips parted as she tried to gasp for air. Her eyes would be hazy, desire making it hard to focus. But she could see him watching her and she recognized the look. "Commander," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Something flared in his eyes and his lips curled wickedly, drawing her attention to the scar splitting the top one. How did she ever get anything done when he was around her? "Do you know what Mages that step out of place get?" he said in a low rumble.

She tightened around him, wondering if he was going to take her against the wall before his meeting. He’d only done it once and she was just waiting for him to do it again. She wanted him to do it again.

He leaned down so his lips were hovering over hers. She whimpered when he wouldn't kiss her and she would have done it herself if he wasn't keeping her still. "It isn't orgasms," he breathed.

Her brows drew together at that before her eyes widened and she nearly screamed when his fingers pulled out of her. "No!"

"No? Are you disobeying your commander’s orders?"

She stared at him, chest heaving as she realised he was really going to deny her this. "Cullen," she whispered, shaking her head.

He kissed her hard before letting her go and taking a step back.

Her knees buckled and she slid to the floor with a soft thump. She kept staring at him, her blood boiling as he lifted his hand to lick his fingers clean. Oh, Maker, damn him!

He reached down to grip her chin and keep her focused on him. "You're not allowed to finish this yourself," he told her. "I want you aching for trying to tempt me from what I need to do."

She made a strangled noise, her skin feeling too tight for her body. He expected her to remain aroused for him all day? The bastard!

His thumb rubbed over her lower lip, his eyes following as he stroked the kiss swollen flesh. "I'll deal with you when I'm done with my duties," he told her as he pulled back. "And, mage, I know you can keep yourself locked at this point, right on the cusp of coming. If you aren't still at that point when I come for you, you won't like the consequences."

She made a low keening noise. Fuck him and his knowledge of Mages!

His face didn't change as he watched her for another moment before he was heading toward the ladder.

She watched him go, her body absolutely on fire for him. When she heard his feet hit the floor, a furious snarl ripped out of her and it got worse when she heard him laugh.

Fucking ass! 

Taking a deep breath, Elora attempted to calm down. She knew it wouldn't work because her skin was buzzing and felt too tight for her body. Magic and lust were swirling through her both of them demanding a release she was apparently supposed to deny herself. She didn't even care how Cullen knew about that particular trick, the mere fact that he did made her want to scream.

She wouldn't be able to do anything today, her focus instead on what she had been denied. Suddenly glad she had finished everything important, Elora blew out her breath. She needed to get this sorted because someone would come looking for her if she stayed locked up in Cullen's room all day. It didn’t matter if she had all her work done, someone would always try to give her more.

Struggling to her feet, she waited for her legs to stop wobbling and went to his clothes chest. She had a few clothes stored here for the nights she spent in his room and she was thankful for that now. No way was she wandering Skyhold in his shirt or what she'd worn yesterday. Her new problem was most of the clothes were the tight leathers she wore under her armour and there was no way she’d be able to last with something that close to her skin. She was almost at the bottom of the now not so neatly folded clothes pile when she found a robe she had stashed here and forgotten about. Lifting it out, she swayed as she realised his scent clung heavily to the material. This would be pure torture but there was nothing else she could do.

Once she was dressed, Elora braced her hands on the top of the chest. She wasn't going to be able to last until he was ready to deal with her and the thought rankled. She usually loved their play but sometimes he fell into it so much she wasn't sure he was playing.

She knew she had had fantasies about Templars before, about all the wicked things she'd do to one if she was allowed to get her hands on one. She had shelved the idea long ago and with Cullen’s aversion to his past she hadn’t even thought of it when they had gotten together. But a slip of the tongue on his part had gotten too much of a response from her and he hadn’t forgotten. It didn’t happen often, thank the Maker, but he left her absolutely weak every time he took control of her.

Narrowed eyes studied the ladder down to his office. Perhaps it was time to turn the game around. She wasn't a meek mage and perhaps her lover needed reminding of that. He wasn't the only one with the power in their love making.

A wicked smirk curled her lips and she started for the ladder. It was slow going as her legs weren't overly steady as every step reminded her that the wet heat between her legs was being denied. Or that she could still feel the rough thrust of his fingers inside her. A moan left her and she had to stop moving, sucking in deep breaths as she trembled on the ladder. Maker, preserve her! Give her the damn strength to show her commander up!

It took a shaming amount of time to get to the bottom and she clung to the ladder as trembles ran the length of her. She was so fucking aroused! Every motion made it worse! The soft fabric of her robe was rubbing deliciously against her skin and made her crave the rasp of his calloused palms. She bit her lip as desire rushed through her, liquid heat that curled out from her core and cried for Cullen.

Resting her forehead against the lower rungs of the ladder, she waited impatiently for the feeling to recede. It took counting to fifty twice before she was steady enough to walk to the door. Once she was on the walkway, she kept one hand on the low wall as she slowly searched for her wayward lover.

Her face twisted as she realised Cullen hadn't mentioned where he was meeting Cassandra. The most obvious place would be the war room or maybe even the blacksmith, but she had a feeling that neither of those places was right. Which didn’t help her at all right now. She tiptoed through the room Solas used, having discovered that the slightest noise woke him swiftly and she didn’t want to deal with anyone that wasn’t the commander right now. As she entered the main hall, her mouth flattened as she had no idea where to even begin looking for him.

"Inquisitor?"

Elora nearly jumped at the voice and looked to see one of the servants standing nearby. Damn it! "Sorry," she said weakly. Why she was apologizing she had no idea but it had just slipped out of her.

The woman studied her for a moment with eyes that were far more shrewd than Elora wanted. "If it helps, my lady," she said quietly, "I saw the Commander pass by not too long ago and he didn't seem much better."

It didn't really help. He'd done this to the both of them after all.

"I saw him heading to the gardens, muttering about why they’d chosen the Chantry.”

Elora blinked before smiling. "You're a gift from the Maker."

The woman smiled. "No, I'm married, my lady. I understand completely."

Flushing even more than she already was, she knew this could get bad if word got out she was up and stalking her commander. "You won't say anything about seeing us, will you?"

"Seeing who, Inquisitor? Tis very early and surely everyone is asleep at this hour."

"You're my favourite person right now," Elora whispered.

The woman smiled and shooed her on.

Hurrying across the hall as fast as she could, Elora wanted to cackle. The Chantry? He had seriously gone to the Chantry of all places to have his meeting? Oh he was going to kill her for this and she didn't care.

Cutting straight across the garden, she tried to be quiet as she came up to the door. Despite turning the garden into a nursery, she’d also set aside some funds to restore the small chapel on the grounds. There were too many of the faithful flocking to Skyhold not to have a better one. The door was slightly ajar so she slipped in without much fuss and just stopped to stare for a moment.

Her lion commander was standing behind the new altar, his hands braced on it and his head bowed. She could hear him softly murmuring the chant and she moved a little closer to pick up what verses he was saying.

Her conviction wavered as she listened to him beg the Maker for strength.

"I love her too much," he said softly. "I panic every time she walks away from me and I don't stop until she's in my sight again. Grant me the strength to be what she needs during this time of need. Grant me the strength to stay away from her so I can finish my job and return to her with a clear conscience. Grant me the strength to be the man she can rely on and be worthy of her love. I beg of you…grant me the strength to let her walk away from me to save this world when all I want is to keep her in my arms.”

            Elora stared at him, her heart whispering that this was cruel to do to him. He loved her, she loved him…he had just taken the playing a little too far this time. That wasn’t grounds to retaliate like she had planned.

            Cullen blew out a harsh breath, scrubbing one hand down his face. “She’s going to be the death of me,” he muttered.

            “I wouldn’t go that far, ser,” she said, enjoying the way he jumped at the sound of her voice. “I quite like you alive.”

            “Elora!” he said sharply, frowning at her. “What are you…what are you doing here?”

            She looked around as she walked toward him. “It’s a Chantry, Cullen. What do people usually do in a chapel?”

            “That’s not…I meant, I didn’t think you’d leave, ah….”

            Cocking a brow at him, she climbed the few stairs to the altar before slipping between him and it. “You didn’t answer my question, Commander,” she breathed, watching the way panic and desire warred in his eyes.

            “They come here to pray,” he said, frowning down at her as she smiled at him.

            “They come here to _worship_ ,” she corrected, her voice growing husky. Damn it, just being around him was making her arousal worse. The sight of him, the smell of him, the heat rolling off of him. He drove her insane!

            “Elora, I don’t-“ He broke off with a sharp hiss when she sank to her knees in front of him. “Elora!”

            Snagging his belt, she hauled him back when he tried to get away from her. “Nuh uh,” she scolded. “I’m a good follower of Andraste and I am in sore need of worshiping.”

            “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. “Elora, I’m meeting Cassandra and-”

            “Don’t care,” she said lightly, keeping one hand on his belt while the other tugged at the stays of his trousers. “You should have thought of that before you left me wanting.”

            “You started it!” he growled, trying to bat her hands away from him and having no success since it was clear he didn’t want to hurt her.

            “How?” she demanded. “By washing my face? Oh, no, Commander, this is all on you.”

            “Elora, you can’t be serious!”

            Slipping her fingers into his pants, she curled them around his still hard cock and wanted to purr at the feel of him in her hand. “I always take my worship seriously, ser,” she breathed, pulling him out of the leather. “You should know that by now.”

            Cullen made a choked noise as she wasted no time in wrapping her lips around him. She heard his hands slap down on the altar and felt the tremors work through his legs. “Maker’s mercy,” he gasped.

            The Maker might have mercy for him, but she didn’t. Gripping the base of his erection, she pumped her hand along him as she kept her mouth focused on the tip. She knew what her commander liked, even if he didn’t voice it. Well, with words at least. Cullen had yet to master the art of being quiet during sex and she hoped he never did. He still gasped and roared and cried her name as he abandoned himself to the pleasure he found with her. It thrilled her to no end because he was usually so controlled but it all shattered when they were together.

            But it wasn’t like she was much better. He had her screaming his name to the rafters nearly every night, her voice hoarse the next morning from everything he had done to her.

            Elora wasn’t surprised when his hand slid into her loose hair, pushing her a little further down his cock. She let him this time, sucking on him until he groaned deeply. That was what she wanted. Pulling back, she kept sucking at him before bobbing slowly on him. Every time she slid down his cock, she took a bit more into her mouth.

            The noise that left him when he hit the back of her throat had her toes curling in her boots and her own arousal jumping in response. Maker, the noises he made! She couldn’t get enough of them. Keeping him in her mouth, she knew exactly what she had to do. She had told him she’d come here for a reason after all. Taking a slow breath, she hummed softly around him.

            “Maker, _Elora!”_ he gasped sharply, jerking harshly on her hair and pulling her off of him.

            Licking her lips, she swallowed hard and gave him a look. “That hurt.”

            “What are you doing?” he demanded, panting already.

            “Worshipping,” she said plainly.

            “I meant the humming,” he pushed out.

            “Why, Commander,” Elora murmured, trying to sound scandalised, “don’t you recognize the Chant of Light when you hear it?”

            He stared hard at her. “You are not-“

            “Commander, you are here. Good.”

            Elora froze and watched as Cullen’s gaze jerked up at the sound of Cassandra’s voice. “Cassandra, I said I would be here so why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Sister Leliana was quite sure you’d still be abed with the Inquisitor.”

            “He did just get back, Cassandra,” a new voice said. “And he was gone for such a long time. We all know how much Elora misses her lion.”

            “Leliana? What are you doing here?”

            Elora pursed her lips together to keep from laughing at the faint waver in Cullen’s voice as he said that second name. Oh, this was too good. She  still didn’t appreciate the fact that people talked about their relationship but she had mostly come to accept that it was going to happen.

            “I ran into Cassandra in the hallway and thought that it would be beneficial if I joined her in this meeting. Is there a problem with that?”

            “Of course not. I just…didn’t expect you as well.”

            Smiling to herself, Elora let her cheek rest against his leg, looking up at him. She was safe for the time being because she knew the altar was wide enough to hide her and what she was doing. She would let him catch his breath for the moment, let him get good and deep into the conversation before she made it difficult for him again. But her hand didn’t leave him, slowly stroking up and down at a leisurely pace so that he stayed hard for her.

            Her smile grew when she saw him flick a glance down at her before jerking his eyes back up. His hand was still in her hair and she knew he was going to have to move it before one of the other ladies in the room asked him what he was doing. Then he wouldn’t be able to stop her at all.

            “You went to Redcliffe and met with the king?” Cassandra said, starting their little meeting.

            “Yes. He’s still not impressed with what happened there, but he was willing to speak about the threat Corypheus poses.” Cullen paused. “He had a lot to say about Tevinter mages in fact.”

            “Alistair’s always been fascinated with magic but Recliffe is too important to him and after his last brush with Tevinter he wouldn’t want them anywhere near his people.”

            “The whole country is important to him,” Cullen corrected, sounding more like himself despite the fact that her hand was still moving over him. “But what happened in Redcliffe shook a lot of people and he doesn’t like how his trust was betrayed. I’m not sure how willing he is to commit to anything at this point.”

            “He is unwilling to join with us then?” Cassandra demanded.

            Elora felt Cullen tremble as her breath hit him when she shifted slightly. “He’ll defend Ferelden against any threat,” he said slowly, “but he isn’t going to send men into Orlais when half the country still remembers the occupation a-and his queen is still missing.”

            Smirking to herself as she heard him trip over the single word, Elora pressed another wet kiss to the side of his cock. His fingers were tight in her hair and she had no doubt that he wanted to pull her away from him but that would reveal the fact that she was there. She hummed ever so softly as she kissed down to the base, her tongue finding the sensitive skin between his erection and his sack.

            His hand left her immediately, nearly smacking on the altar as he used it to keep himself upright. “Bloody Maker,” he muttered.

            “Commander?”

            “I’m sorry, Cassandra. I’m still tired from the return journey. What did you say?”

            Rolling her eyes, she listened as Cassandra repeated the question. “Has there been no sign of the Hero at all?”

            “My scouts are on her trail, but there is very little to follow,” Leliana sighed. “I know most claim that she’s gone to the Deep Roads but there was no evidence to support it. What we have found points her going west.”

            “Alistair has promised to help,” Cullen said and she heard his voice hitch as she moved her kisses down to his balls. “Provided we help him in return.”

            She sucked on him, pulling him into her mouth. His entire body trembled in front of her, his muscles straining to keep himself upright. She was impressed by his control and the wicked part of her wanted to see how far she could push him.

            “Find the queen? We don’t have any idea where to start! He’s been looking for over three years and has nothing. Why does he expect us to know any more than he does?”

            “Alistair is a valuable ally, Cassandra. We can’t afford to lose him or any of the resources that we can get from Ferelden. Besides the Inquisition has a further reach than he does and allies in places he doesn’t.”

            “To chase rumours?” she said skeptically.

            “How is it any different from what we’re doing now?” Cullen asked, his voice tense as her tongue moved over him. “We hear a rumour of a breach or demons and we send the Herald in to fight. What harm can come from asking her to look for news of his queen?”    

            Elora considered biting him for a second. She already had enough to do and now he wanted to add more to her plate? Letting him go, she licked up the length of his shaft before closing her lips around him again. She heard a shuddering breath leave him and looked up to see his chest heaving underneath his clothes and breastplate. Yes. This is what she wanted.

            “She has much to do already and I’m not sure if we’d have any success on the matter. She shouldn’t focus on more than she can handle.”

            Ire rose in Elora and she nearly pulled away from Cullen to remind Cassandra she’d never asked for any of this. But Cullen’s hand slid back down, stroking her jaw for a moment as if he could sense the shift in her mood.

            “Elora was thrust into a situation she had no control over,” he said evenly, making her pause to listen to him. “She is doing the best that she can. The least we can do is ask her and she can decide what she wants to focus on.”

            Elora nearly purred at that and she licked around the head of him. Beautiful man. She knew what she was going to focus on now. But how did she love him more with every day that past when she was sure she loved him as much as she possibly could already? Pressing her hands to his hips, she started bobbing on him again, taking as much of him as she could without choking.

            “Cullen is right, Cassandra. We can ask her opinion on the matter and if she chooses to follow up on it, we will gain a better ally in Ferelden. Alistair will be true to his word and surely we can set his mind at ease with some news of his beloved.”

            Shifting slightly, Elora wanted to whimper as her thighs rubbed together, sparking her own arousal. Maker damn it all to the Void! She wanted to touch herself while she was taking him, to bring herself to climax while she did the same for him. But she couldn’t, he would know and she had no desire to be ‘punished’ for that. She knew he was going to retaliate for this as it was but she refused to stop. Not now when she was already this deep into it.

            “Neither of you travel with her and know how often she complains of…no matter. Ask and we shall see what comes of it. Did you learn anything else while you were there?”

            “I was sent to speak with the king. If you’d wanted someone to gather rumours and gossip, Leliana should have been sent. No offence.”

            “None taken,” she murmured. “You’re not as good at sneaking as some of us. But that’s alright. Your straightforwardness is part of your charm.”

            Elora made a put out noise. She didn’t want anyone else noticing the commander’s charms. Even if she knew Leliana would never act on it.

            “Did you hear that?” Cassandra demanded, making Elora pause for a moment.

            “Hear what?” Cullen asked, his gaze flicking down to her again.

            Elora rolled her eyes at him, tapping her fingers against his thighs as she kept moving over him. What was she supposed to do? Sure, she probably shouldn’t have made that noise but she’d thought it was quiet enough.

            “Skyhold still sleeps, Cassandra,” Leliana murmured. “It’s surely nothing.”

            There was a beat of silence as the other two women no doubt tried to hear something and Elora slowed her movements not wanting at all to give herself away now.

            “What happened here?” Cullen asked when a few minutes had passed.

            Elora ignored the conversation since she knew all of this, had heard it already. One of her hands shifted to cup his balls, slowly massaging them and smirking as she felt him tense immediately. Her fingers moved up, stroking the base of his shaft before she wrapped her fingers firmly around him. As much as she was enjoying this, she wanted those two gone so that she could truly enjoy her commander.

            “Cullen, are you alright?” Leliana asked suddenly.

            “What?” he said in surprise. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “You’re not listening to a thing we’ve said and you’re sweating. Are you feeling ill?”

            “I’m f-fine,” he stammered, his hips bucking forward into Elora’s mouth when her tongue dipped into the slit at the tip of his cock.

            “You are quite flushed,” Cassandra said slowly. “Did you pick up something on your way back? Or is it something else?”

            “I’m fine,” he insisted, trying to stop his movements but Elora wasn’t moving on him anymore. She was focusing her attentions on the sensitive head, stroking the skin just under it with her tongue and laving at the thick vein along the underside of him. “Ah, just…didn’t sleep much.”

            “You did get in late,” Leliana conceded. “Asking to meet you so early wasn’t exactly a pleasant thing to do.”

            “He agreed to it, Leliana,” Cassandra said shortly. “The only time of the day that he is truly free is in the morning and it is better if he is debriefed before something is thrown at him.”

            “It’s fine. I’m, ah, fine,” Cullen said again, his voice shaking almost as badly as his legs.

            Elora purred to herself and felt him shudder at the vibrations on his cock. Yes, he truly was fine.

            Cassandra sighed deeply. “Perhaps we can finish this at another time,” she muttered. “You’re not paying attention so clearly you are done for this meeting.”

            “I’m fine,” he said shortly. “You insisted, Elora insisted, that I can do this job without the lyrium. Are you changing your mind?”

            “I never said that.”

            “Then what are you saying?” he demanded, his voice flat enough to make Elora still. “Are you implying that I can’t focus because of my relationship with Elora? Or that the lyrium withdrawals are too much for me to handle being Commander?”

            “Cullen, I never said any of that,” Cassandra insisted.

            Elora watched him shove a hand through his hair. “Meeting with nobles is not my specialty and I was walking on eggshells the entire time I was in Redcliffe because I know we need those allies. Then we made a rushed journey back to Skyhold because we’d been informed the Inquisitor was already back and I had information that was important for her to know. I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in Maker knows how long and-” He stopped talking and took a slow breath.

            “And there is our lion,” Leliana murmured. “It is early after all and I think we should take our leave of the commander.”

            “So it would seem,” Cassandra said and Elora heard her leave the Chantry after a quiet good bye to both Cullen and Leliana.

            But Leliana was still there. “I’d be more careful if I were you,” she said quietly.

            “I can handle it, Leliana,” Cullen told her. “I know what I’m doing.”

            She was silent for a beat before laughing quietly. “I wasn’t talking to you, Cullen,” she murmured before she too was leaving.

            Elora wasn’t too sure what to do but she knew she was blushing. She heard a harsh noise leave Cullen and assumed that Leliana was gone. “Well, that could have been worse,” she murmured.

            “You’re horrible. Absolutely horrible,” he muttered.

            “And you love me,” she reminded him. “Now, shall I continue my worship, Commander?”

            Cullen stared hard at her before he bent and lifted her onto her feet. “You’ve done enough worshipping for one day,” he growled.

            She purred when he lifted her further, seating her on the edge of the altar. “Have I been a good mage, ser?” she breathed, her legs parting to allow him room between them.

            “You’ve been a terrible one but I’m feeling lenient.”

            A soft sigh left her as he kissed her and she felt his hands pushing her robes up her legs. It wasn’t long before his fingers were between her thighs and he moaned into her mouth when he found that she wasn’t wearing smalls.

            “Maker’s breath, Elora,” he breathed. “What am I going to do with you?”

            “Take me,” she begged, reaching between them to run her hand along his cock. “Please.”

            A shudder wound through him before he was moving closer to her. As soon as she had him lined up, he was thrusting into her once she let go.

            Her hands clung to him, burying in the mane around his neck. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered, trembling as she hovered on the edge of orgasm.

            “Elora,” he groaned deeply. “You didn’t…?”

            “You told me not to!” she wailed.

            He cut her off by clamping his hand over her mouth. “I didn’t think you’d listen to me,” he hissed. “You _never_ listen to me about this kind of thing!”

            She stared at him, completely horrified at the thought that she could have taken care of this on her own and he wouldn’t have been mad at her.

            “I didn’t expect you to spend all day like that,” he continued, his hips slowly rolling to push him against her.

            She shook his hand free. “But you said!”

            He kissed her again, swallowing her protests as he started taking her with force. His hips were snapping forward hard now, driving him deep into her. Her legs lifted to wrap around him and she kept him as close as she possibly could. She knew neither of them were going to last, the teasing having gone on for far too long and he was clearly of the same mind.

            Pulling his mouth from hers, she heard him groan before he was burying his face in her neck. He was panting her name, his breathing as ragged as his thrusts. The feel of him inside her and over her was making her head spin. His hot breath on her neck was making her muscles clench around him. She was hovering on the edge, caught in the beginning sparks of an orgasm she had been denied earlier.

            “Cullen, please,” she whispered, her voice shaking. Her magic was surging inside her, following the rhythm of his thrusts. It wanted out, wanted to fill the air with her pleasure, wanted to make him follow her into bliss.

            “Not yet,” he moaned, his teeth and stubble scraping over her skin.

            Her head fell back with a whimper and she heard something thud off the altar. She couldn’t bring herself to care. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt stars bursting under her skin, her nerves on fire as pleasure scorched through her. He was being cruel, doing this to her when all she wanted to do was come. “Please!” she cried, unable to stop it.

            He groaned raggedly. “Touch yourself,” he said shortly, his teeth latching onto her ear now.

            Her hand immediately slid between them, finding and stroking the wet flesh around his cock. Her thighs trembled around him as she felt her control crack. It only got worse as her fingers circled and rubbed, leaving no part of her untouched and even going so far as to wrap her fingers around him as he thrust into her. It made his strokes shallower, stroking all of the sensitive parts of her.

            “Fucking Void, Elora, just come!” he snapped at her, his voice breaking as he pushed harder into her.

            Breath catching, Elora pressed her face into his shoulder to muffle her scream as her pleasure exploded. She couldn’t stop herself from writhing under him, bucking as she lost all control over herself. She heard something scraping the floor, things being knocked about, but it was all drowned out as his groans grew louder in her ears. His thrusts were erratic as she squeezed him, her body demanding his to join her, to give her what she wanted.

            “Cullen,” she mewled, “come.”

            He swore harshly, his voice echoing through the room, and her thighs ached as he slammed into her. She was sure he was gripping the edge of the altar to pull himself forward, to give himself more power behind his strokes. But it wasn’t long before he jerked against her, his hips stilling to a slow grind as his own climax claimed him.

            Her fingers were shaking as she moved them from his clothes to his hair. She stroked him slowly as he panted above her, his entire body trembling. She was still seeing stars as she blinked up at the roof of the chapel and she felt like she had no idea what words were anymore. If it weren’t for the fact that someone would find them like this, she would have suggested staying there all day.

            A deep groan left Cullen and he pushed himself up from her, bracing himself on unsteady arms. “You’re still horrible,” he rasped.

            “And you still love me,” she mumbled.

            His lips quirked slightly. “I truly do,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her slowly.

            Elora sighed deeply, her fingers tightening in his hair. “Love you too,” she said against his lips.

            She felt him smile further. “I know. Now how about…Maker, Elora, what did you do?”

            Elora blinked at him before tipping her head back as she saw him staring at the Chantry. Her eyes widened when she saw that all of the pews had been knocked about, not a single one still in place. The candelabras were all knocked over, candles spread across the stone floor. The tapestries on the wall had come loose, most hanging at a strange angle. “Oops,” she whispered.

            He groaned and dropped his head to rest on her chest. “Serves me right, for loving a mage,” she heard him mutter.

            She tugged lightly on his hair. “Be nice or I won’t help you put it back,” she warned.

            Cullen snorted before pushing himself away with a groan. “Come on, love,” he sighed as he straightened his clothing and put himself in order. “The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go back to bed.”

            Elora’s mouth snapped shut, the protest she had been about to say dying. “Wait, what?”

            “I just got back and Cassandra and Leliana both thought I was unwell. Surely that’s reason enough to stay in bed for a while longer.”

            She stared at him before squealing in delight and leaping off the altar into his arms. “You promise?” she whispered. “No sneaking off to do reports if I fall asleep?”

            He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. “I promise.”

            “Then let’s right the Chantry, Commander. Our day off awaits.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I start the new year, with smut. How else do you ring it in I suppose? This was actually written before the game came out so it needed a massive overhaul once I learned about Cullen's aversion to his Templar life. That was not easy but it turned out well enough. At least I think it did. I also know the little Chantry chapel in the gardens isn't very big, but...let's just pretend it's a bigger room for now.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
